Snowflake
is the ending theme of Hanayamata anime series. The song is performed by smileY inc. , which marks the group's debut single. The song was used from episode 1 to episode 11. Another version performed by Team Hanayamata, was used in episode 12, the very last episode. Track Listing Both of the songs are written, composed, and arranged by Yuuyu. #Hanayuki (花雪) #花憐のスゝメ #Hanayuki (花雪) instrumental #花憐のスゝメ instrumental Audio Lyrics Romaji= Sakura no kaze ga kami wo yurashita koro Tameiki hitotsu kakusenai hitori no kaeri michi Watashi no yume ga yuki saki wo nakushita yoru ni "Daijobu da"tte tsuyogari kokoro wo fusaideku Kiite kiite yo otsuki-sama namida korae miageru Nijimu hibi no hate no hate kimi ha arawareta Hirari hana yuki no uta wo seou otogi no kuni no hime Mujaki ni mau sode ga furasu hana amata no kiseki Sashi dasareta sono te no hira ni ano hi no yume no shirabe Negai kasaneru towa ni tsuzuke tsuzuke Ashita no koto ha dare ni mo wakaranai ne Sore zore no omoi egaku mirai he tsuzuku michi Watashi no suki na kao de hanasu kimi no naka Onaji kitai to fuan de kisetsu ha utsuri yuku Sore ha kitto hoka no hito ni ienai misetaku nai no Ote wo haishaku kono tabi ha watashi ga sasaeru yo Futari hana yuki to mai asobe ya otogi no kuni no hime Yagate kuru yuki toke no haru ha mō tōkunai Tsunagu te no hira ha hora atsui ano hi no yume no mama de Egao naraberu kimi to watashi soshite hana yo Ah mata mayoi no kaze fuki nukete hanare banare demo Hira hira hira kawashita ai kotoba ha "Hana ya, mata ne." Itsumo kikoete kuru koko de Hirari hana yuki no uta wo seou otogi no kuni no hime Mujaki ni mau sode ga furasu hana amata no kiseki Sashi dasareta sono te no hira kara hajimaru monogatari Negai kasaneru towa ni tsuzuke tsuzuke hibike |-| Kanji= 桜の風が髪を揺らした頃 ため息ひとつ隠せない　ひとりの帰り道 私の夢が行き先をなくした夜に 「大丈夫だ」ってつよがり　心を塞いでく 聴いて　聴いてよ　お月様　涙こらえ見上げる 滲む日々の果ての果て　キミは現れた ひらり花雪の唄を背負う御伽ノ国ノ姫 無邪気に舞う袖が降らす花　数多(あまた)の軌跡 差し出されたその手のひらに　アノ日ノ夢ノ調べ 願い重ねる　永久(とわ)に続け　続け 明日のことは誰にも分からないね それぞれの思い描く　未来へ続く道 私の好きな表情(かお)で話すキミの中 同じ期待と不安で　季節は移りゆく それはきっと他の人に　言えない　見せたくないの お手を拝借　此度(このたび)は私が支えるよ ふたり花雪と舞い遊べや御伽ノ国ノ姫 やがて来る雪融けの春はもう遠くない つなぐ手のひらは　ほら熱い　あの日の夢のままで 笑顔並べる　キミと私　そして花よ 嗚呼　また迷いの風吹き抜けて　離ればなれでも ひら　ひら　ひら　交わした合言葉は 「花や、またね。」 いつも聴こえてくる　ここで ひらり花雪の唄を背負う御伽ノ国ノ姫 無邪気に舞う袖が降らす花　数多(あまた)の奇跡 差し出されたその手のひらから始まる物語 願い重ねる　永久(とわ)に続け　続け　響け |-| English= As a cherry blossom wind blows my hair about, I am unable to hide a single sigh as I walk home alone. On the night my dream lost its destination, I told myself, "everything is fine", while closing off my heart. Please listen, listen to me, moon in the sky; I look up, fighting back the tears. It was at the very end of all these days blending together that you appeared. Bearing the song of a light petal snow, you are a princess from a fantasy land. Your sleeves dancing innocently; a miracle of many flowers. In the palm of that outstretched hand is the melody of that day's dream, With overlapping wishes that continue on forever and ever. No one knows what tomorrow will bring, Upon the paths leading to the future that each of us imagines. Within you, as you speak with that expression I love, Are the same expectations and worries I hold, linked to the changing of seasons. They are probably things you cannot say, and do not want to show anyone, But I will ask for your hand, and support you through it. Together we frolic with a petal snow, a princess from a fantasy land. The coming of spring that will melt the snow is not far off. The hands that connect us are so warm, just like they were in that dream, As smiles come into line; you, me, and the flowers. Ah, a wandering wind blows through again, even when we are far apart. Fluttering about, it tells us the secret phrase, "Flowers, see you soon!" Which can always be heard in this place. Bearing the song of a light petal snow, you are a princess from a fantasy land. Your sleeves dancing innocently; a miracle of many flowers. From the palm of that outstretched hand begins a tale, With overlapping wishes that continue on forever and ever. Notes # Composed of Yuka Otsubo (Tami Nishimikado's voice actress) and Yuuyu-P (Vocaloid producer). Character Appearances #Naru Sekiya #Hana N. Fountainstand #Yaya Sasame #Tami Nishimikado #Machi Tokiwa Navigation Category:Music Category:Ending theme Category:Hanayamata Wiki Category:Anime